


Ladystuck janeroxy thingy bingy

by giraffecentaurs



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffecentaurs/pseuds/giraffecentaurs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i hope you like it!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladystuck janeroxy thingy bingy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittySweets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittySweets/gifts).



Ver with no lil smelly-bakery goodness lines:

 

Transparent:

I rlly hope u like it!!

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
